Life of an Average Bird Kid
by ianhunter
Summary: I don't own JP's story. Yo, I am Aaron. I may sound like an average kid, but we aren't, unless you are talking about an average BIRD kid. Yup, my FLOCK and I are here to survive. So I guess there is only this to say, Welcome to the Flock.
1. Chapter 1

Inkyu Kim

Saturday, October 2, 2010

**Chase**

I kept running and running pushing aside branches.. I could hear them coming after me, some growling, some howling, and some yelling. "AT-487 I order you to stop and give up!" yelled a hunter. AT-487 was my serial number. They had heavy weapons and had Eraser 5.0 I kept running. I ran out of the woods and into the roads. BANG! One of them shot their first round. I quickly dodged it and ran. Running from alley to alley, streets to streets, the Chase was on. The erasers gained on me. Quickly I made a right turn into an alley. Dead End. I turned back, the erasers were already there. I backed up against the wall. I took a deep breath. The erasers charged. I kept closing my eyes. They were about a few feet away, I opened my eyes and charged. I jumped over the erasers at impact, the shooters made a gun wall, all about to pull their triggers. At the last moment I opened my awesome black wings and flapped it hard once and my feet was in the air, BANG! More howls. I looked back, _Hunting accident_. I thought. My name is Aaron I have black hair and tan skin. I am part of the school's AT series. One of the most deadly groups made by the white coats. I am supposed to have special powers, but apparently I was a late boomer. My 'Flock' is made up of AT group escapees. I escaped the white coats and joined them a few years ago. But still I was the only one without any power.

"Yo Aaron." said Jake our flock leader. I gave him a gangster nod. I really don't talk much so I use a lot of gestures. "So you didn't get killed." I nodded. Those of you out there who read _Maximum Ride _this flock isn't a goody goody yay yay and family like, like Max's. We are more of street gang that really is disorganized and more of free for all. Jake was like the godfather here making all the calls. Jake's power is telekinesis. We had four other members. Jake, Daniel, Mary, and Astrid. Daniel's is shooting light beam or laser beam out of his hands. Mary can heal and Astrid can shoot electricity. I know these are all major powers, it is weird compared to all the other mutants, we were created- designed to have greater powers like these, but like I said I am a late boomer.

Astrid gave me a hug in mid air. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." I smiled. Astrid and I escaped the school together, so we have some personal history. Everybody just nodded and we started to fly away. So I guess that's it on what happened today. Just a brief few moments to introduce my flock.


	2. Chapter 2

Inkyu Kim

Wednesday, October 13, 2010

**You wake up in the morning and say "HOLY SNAP!"**

After I woke up I decided to take a quick flight to the nearest town. I opened my wings and jumped off the cliff of the cave. FLAP. FLAP. FLAP. I smiled at the feeling and the sound of freedom. My Flock wont really care if I come in late. There was a town about a few minutes away from our hiding spot. I landed at a dark alley and landed down like a plane. I closed my wings just a few moments before touchdown and rolled onto the ground and quickly stood up. I suddenly came face to face to a little girl just about Eight Feet away. _Oh Crap_. "Are you an angel?" asked the little girl. _What to do, what to do?_ I kept thinking, but sometimes when I get nervous my wings peak open a little bit. "Can I touch your wings?" the girl asked. _CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!_ The girl started to touch my wings. I should've said something and made the run for it, but I had a thing for little kids and I was afraid I might hurt a little kid's feelings.

Suddenly I heard a loud noise, something that sounded like a helicopter. "Oh Crud." I said. I knew what that sound meant, the school had located me. The girl just stared. "Okay, right now we are going to run away from the helicopter, alright?" The little girl nodded. "Okay, you go first, run back home." She took off running. I opened my wings and started to run out of the alley. My feet were off the ground and in the air. FLAP FLAP FLAP. I flew as fast as I could towards the cave. The helicopter must've saw me and started to open fire. I dodged the bullets and kept maneuvering myself away from the helicopter. I touched down near the cave and went inside of the forest. I turned around and saw the Eraser 5.0s exiting and charging at me. I turned around and ran away. I heard the helicopters overhead, I forced myself not to look up and keep running. I suddenly felt a bullet moving through my flesh, I fell down groaning in pain. The erasers caught up, they were growling and drawling. They had come for the final kill. I closed my eyes.

"Huh?" grunted an eraser. I opened my eyes to see the eraser floating, SLAM! The eraser was flung off at a tree. Then a Yellow Golden light came and started to burn all the erasers to ashes. I stood up a little still feeling the bullet. My flock has come for me. Mary placed her hand on my wound and started to heal it. Astrid landed on the enemy Helicopter and started to use her power and electrified the pilots in the helicopter. I started to feel stupid. Everybody else had a power, but me. Now that is really supporting.

"Yo still not dead." said Jake. He gave me a pat on the back. Usually I wont get in a jam like this, but I felt incredibly stupid and left out.

"Don't worry you will get your power sooner or later." Astrid claimed, she pat me on the back, I felt electricity going up my back frying me.

"OW!" I yelled.

"Oh sorry." She pulled her hand off. I ignored the apology, we all opened our wings and started to fly away.


	3. Chapter 3

Inkyu Kim

Saturday, October 16, 2010

**Captured**

It was about a few weeks ago when I almost got turned into Eraser food, still no powers. I was still not important to the group yet. I closed my wings as I landed. I helped set up the camp. We ate some food. Normal things we do everyday. "Aaron, you take first guard." ordered Jake as he laid down on his needle-pine bed. I nodded and sat next to the fire and stared into the woods. "Good Night."

"Good night Aaron." yawned Astrid and Mary. I kept staring into the woods. I bit into one of the energy bars we had. I chewed on the brownie while staring in the woods. I did this for a few hours (Besides the fact I finished the Brownie Bar). SNAP! I saw a shadow. I turned around to yell 'Wake Up!' TWICK! I felt a sharp pain on my neck. I reached for it. It was a dart. Immediately I fell down unconscious.

I woke up tied to a table with one of those giant lamps staring down on me. The light was blinding. I looked to my left and right looking for my flock. Nobody else was in here. "You woke up AT-487." I couldn't move my head. "We have you sedated and tied to a table, don't think you can get away."

"Wvt vo runt for e?" I asked.

"I don't want anything from you, we just want to update you on our profiles, did you develop any powers yet AT-487?" asked the Whitecoat.

"I jav a mame."

"What? You Jab a Maim?" the Whitecoat asked confused. "OH! You have a name! Of course you do AT-487." He started to piss me off, but what could I do? Some Erasers came and unstrapped me from the table and dragged my from hall to hall and threw me in a cell. I my head banged on the wall, what happened to my flock? Where the hell am I? What do they want from me?


End file.
